LOVE
by BluePrince14
Summary: Apa itu cinta? Ia tak pernah tahu. Setidaknya sebelum bertemu dengannya…/AU. Crack. Shou-ai. HUNKAI! Review?


LOVE

Created by BluePrince14

Cast

HUNKAI

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

—o0o—

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa itu cinta? Ia tak pernah tahu. Setidaknya sebelum bertemu dengannya…_

— y—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lamunannya berlari ke masa puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Di mana dirinya beranjak remaja dan mulai penasaran dengan pacaran—cinta—pacaran yang sibuk dibicaran teman sebayanya. Harus diakui, dirinya dulu tidak terlalu peduli dengan cinta monyet seperti itu. Hidupnya normal; pergi sekolah, bersosialisasi, ikut organisasi bercanda dengan keluarga, berselancar di dunia maya, liburan.

Tidak ada yang salah.

Semuanya baik-baik saja untuknya, karena ya… ia merasa begitu. Dengan prestasinya sekarang tentu dia (masih) merasa bahwa pacaran—cinta—pacaran dan hal konyol lain seperti itu sama sekali tak berguna.

Ia punya banyak teman, dan beberapa dari mereka menunjukkan perhatian lebih padanya. Tapi salahkan dirinya yang tidak peka, mereka pergi karena hal itu bahkan sebelum menyatakan perasaan mereka.

Cinta. Itu. Konyol. Cinta itu konyol.

Pernah suatu waktu, yang merupakan waktu yang sangat langka, seorang temannya datang dan bercerita tentang perjalanan cintanya yang kandas. Dia menangis, seperti hidupnya benar-benar hancur. Dia menceritakan semua kenangan indah bersama pacarnya sambil menangis.

Dan salahkan bibirnya yang bicara dulu tanpa berfikir.

Temannya itu langsung pergi dan tak pernah ia lihat lagi semenjak sebaris kata itu muncul dari bibirnya,

"Sudahlah Baekki, kau menangis seperti dunia ini benar-benar hancur―" bonus bola mata yang memutar bosan, "―sudah aku bilang cinta itu konyol."

Ah ya, benar-benar kalimat yang pas untuk menghibur seseorang yang tengah patah hati.

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Masa-masa remaja berlalu dan dia mulai merasa menyesal menyusupi relung hatinya saat mengetahui dirinya bahkan belum pernah ada pengalaman dengan hal seperti ini. Ia terlalu dingin. Serius dan ah.. poker face?

Ini semua karena topik yang dibahas setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik dibahas teman-teman kampusnya adalah masalah cinta.

"Berapa kali kau pernah pacaran, Sehun?" Tanya salah satu temannya. Suho.

Alis Sehun mengerut. "Kenapa itu penting?"

"Oh kami hanya bertanya..." ini DO.

Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat teman-temannya semenyebalkan ini.

Dirinya itu pintar, tanyakan materi yang tak kau mengerti tentang pelajaran dan sedetik berikutnya dia akan mengoceh lancar selancar jalan tol menjelaskan materi itu hingga kau mengerti―atau setidaknya ya membuat kepalamu pengang dan telingamu berdenging.

Dia selalu punya ide-ide brilian, dan dia―seperti yang telah disebutkan tadi―pintar. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan masalah 'cinta' ini sehingga bisa seperti ini.

"Aku belum pernah," jawabannya terdengar cuek dan tidak perduli. Ia memang begitu. Dingin.

Meski teman-temannya―oke, mungkin sekarang lebih pantas disebut orang-orang itu―menyindirnya seperti ini. Apa salahnya? Apa salahnya jika belum memiliki pengalaman tentang urusan cinta?

Dirinya merasakan tepukan di bahunya, dia mendongak dan mendapati temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan... geli? mengejek? entahlah, sulit untuk memastikannya. "Kau harus mulai mencoba membuka hatimu dan merasakan indahnya cinta."

Dia berkata sambil tersenyum. Mengejek, hah? Oh dia tidak peduli.

Dan hanya dengusan keras darinya lah yang ia bisa berikan kepada orang-orang itu sebelum beranjak pergi dengan buku-bukunya.

"Hei, jangan marah!"

Dia dengar salah satu temannya menyerunya, tapi ia tak peduli. Karena ia terlanjur tak enak hati dengan perkataan mereka. Dan ia yakin, mereka masih membicarakannya sekarang.

Menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah malam hari. Dan dirinya masih terduduk di kursi meja belajarnya sambil merenung, meski ya.. ini hampir pukul dua pagi.

Meskipun merasa perkataan temannya tadi tentang pacaran-cinta-dan hal konyol lainnya ia anggap tak berguna, dari dulu dan masih begitu sampai sekarang, tapi entah kenapa kali ini perkataan itu terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Membuatnya... Apa ya? Labil?

Ha, dirinya tak mau mengakui berada dalam tahap menjijikkan seperti itu.

Tapi tetap saja.

"Apa yang mereka katakan benar?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Bingung. Bingung dengan hatinya, yang sejak awal sudah yakin.

Ia tak membutuhkan hal terlampau melankolis seperti itu-seperti cinta dan pacaran. Orang tua nya pun tidak pernah menuntutnya untuk punya pengalaman dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Lalu? Siapa mereka yang dengan entengnya menyuruhnya membuka hatinya dan merasakan indahnya cinta.

Cih.

Cinta itu sama sekali tidak indah. Sudah banyak pengalaman―tentu saja bukan miliknya, tetapi milik orang lain―bahwa cinta itu hanya membuat menderita.

Orang bisa tertawa dan menangis meraung-raung detik berikutnya karena cinta.

Orang bisa berubah menjadi orang lain demi cinta. D

an yang lebih tak masuk akal lagi, orang bisa sampai bunuh diri hanya karena cinta.

Di mana otak mereka? Apa mereka menyimpannya di dalam rak dan lebih memilih menjadikannya pajangan. Gila. Memikirkannya membuatnya pusing. Ada niatan di hatinya untuk menanyakan kepada sanga ibu besok.

Ya, kalau dia tidak lupa.

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Harinya berjalan sama. Kecuali ya, dia lebih suka menyendiri sekarang. Lebih memilih mengabaikan teman-temannya.

Mereka bertanya ada apa kepada dirinya, seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Apa mereka tak sadar? Perkataan mereka tempo hari benar-benar menyinggungnya.

Em, oke. Sepertinya dia memang agak sensitif dengan bahasan macam ini.

Beruntung, kesibukkannya di kampus membuatnya sedikit bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari persoalan yang mengganggu pikirannya ini.

Dan sepertinya, niatannya untuk bertanya pada sang ibu terlupakan begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

**Tahun kelulusannya.**

Di begitu bahagia dengan predikat mahasiswa terbaik seangkatannya untuk tahun ajaran itu. Rasa bangga menyusupi hatinya saat ia menerima ijazahnya dan melihat kedua orangtuanya menatapnya dengan haru.

"Ayah bangga padamu, nak."

Ah. Itulah yang selalu ayahnya katakan. Dan dia selalu merasa bahagia saat mendengar itu lagi.

"Terimakasih, Ayah."

Senyum tersungging. Dan dengan pasti diotakknya mulai tersusun rencana-rencana yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Ia pamit kepada orang tuanya untuk menyapa teman-temannya. Dia sepertinya sudah melupakan masa lalu, karena dia memeluk mereka dengan perasaan sedih kala akan berpisah.

"Kami akan merindukanmu, Sehun."

Dirinya mengangguk kuat-kuat, karena itulah juga yang akan dia rasakan.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

Melepaskan pelukannya. Dia termangu, lalu tak lama dia tersenyum.

"Aku akan menjadi Dokter."

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Tak sulit baginya merealisasikan ucapannya, karena tak lama setelah itu dia benar-benar seorang dokter. Dia pergi pukul tujuh dan pulang pukul lima―terkecuali untuk hari lembur yang biasanya akan menjadi pukul sepuluh atau sebelas malam. Dia senang menjalani hidupnya, yang seperti ini, yang seperti sekarang.

Hingga tak terasa empat tahun berlalu begitu saja.

Umurnya akan genap 27 tahun di tahun ini. Dia sukses, hidupnya mapan―hasil kerja kerasnya menjadi dokter selama empat tahun ke belakang.

Dan saat itu datang.

Saat orang tuanya menuntutnya untuk mulai memikirkan masa depan―bukan dalam arti karir, ia sudah sukses dengan yang satu itu-tentang rumah tangga atau semacamnya. Dirinya mulai merasa dituntut, dirinya dipaksa untuk lebih fokus pada hal itu. Mereka berkata:

"Sehunnie… hidupmu sudah mapan, karirmu bagus, kau harus lebih memperhatikan masa depan, cepatlah mencari jodoh."

Ha.

Dirinya ingin sekali tertawa. Mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini, dia selalu melakukan apa yang dia suka, meski kadang mereka memberi komentar yang nantinya akan dia pertimbangkan. Tapi sekarang, dirinya sungguh merasa dipaksa. Dan dia tidak suka. Dirinya akan menikah, tentu saja, tapi saat ia mau, dan dengan orang yang ia mau.

Bukan dengan jodoh yang menjadi pilihan orangtuanya atau orang lain.

Bukan disaat ia tidak mau melakukannya.

Dan bukan atas paksaan orang lain.

Oke. Itu Jelas.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Dia membentak mereka untuk tidak usah mencampuri urusannya. Dia bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah orang tuanya, namun ia mencoba tidak peduli. Membanting pintu adalah hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan, tapi ia melakukannya malam itu, di depan orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Di memutuskan pindah dari rumah itu setelahnya. Menjalani hidupnya sendiri adalah yang ia rasa terbaik untuknya saat itu. Dengan karir secemerlang itu, bukanlah hal sulit untuk memulai hidup mandiri.

Dua tahun ia lalui seperti itu. Tanpa sekalipun berhubungan dengan orangtuanya lagi. Ia masih orang yang sama, hanya umurnya yang terus bertambah. Ia masih bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit yang sama, dengan jabatan yang semakin naik karena profesionalismenya pada pekerjaan dan yang terpenting ia masih sendiri.

Ia tidak menyesal menentang keinginan kedua orang tuanya dulu.

Karena ia masih merasa ini pilihan yang terbaik. Masih merasa yang paling baik.

Hingga.

Ia mulai merasakan, apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan kesepian. Ia bersosialisasi dengan begitu baik di kantornya, dihormati, disegani, dibutuhkan, namun berbeda saat dirinya mulai melangkah masuk ke rumah besar yang ia tinggali sendiri. Suasana rumah ini selalu sama, karena ya, hanya dia yang menempati rumah itu. Dan rasa sepi itu semakin terasa saat ia merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun." bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Dan lagi, setelah lilin itu padam, ia mulai merindukan sosok ke dua orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja, bagai kebiasaan yang tak pernah berhenti. Dirinya mulai jengah, berjalan diatas lingkaran yang tak pernah putus dengan aktifitas yang sama lah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Hari ini dia punya pasien baru. Seseorang dengan penyakitnya yang bisa saja merengut nyawanya kapanpun tapi masih dapat tertawa dan bercanda selepas itu. Ia menjadi dokter pribadi untuk orang itu. Menghabiskan waktu yang banyak bersama.

Kim Jongin. Kai.

Bukan hal yang terlalu sulit untuk berbagi kisah dengannya. Dia begitu semangat dan banyak bicara. Menatap dunia dengan cara yang berbeda. Perasaan aneh menggerogotinya saat menatap mata bening dan bersinar milik pasien itu kala itu―setelah selesai melakukan kemoterapi.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama―dengan otaknya yang pintar―ia menyadari bahwa,

Ia Jatuh Cinta.

Yang pertama kalinya.

"Aku pasti sembuh, Dokter…"

Pada Kim Jongin.

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Dunia ini benar-benar aneh. Cinta. Hal yang dulu hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu ia masih menganggapnya hal konyol dan tak penting, kini malah membuatnya merasakan kebahagian tak terkira. Menghabiskan waktu dengannya, meski tak melakukan apa-apa sungguh membuatnya senang. Ia tergila-gila pada orang ini. Pada setiap ucapannya, kerlingan matanya, bahkan senyumnya yang indah. Sempurna. Hari-harinya tak lagi sepi. Selalu ada dia di sampingnya. Menemaninya. Dan ia berharap ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

Meski dia bukanlah orang kaya, tapi hatinya merasa bahagia saat bersama dengannya. Ia mencintai orang ini sepenuh hatinya. Ia mencintainya apa adanya. Dan ia berjanji akan mencintai orang ini selama-lamanya. Mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi penari.

Meski penyakitnya dapat merengut nyawanya kapan saja, ia akan terus berusaha. Ia dokter yang hebat. Seharusnya ia bisa menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai.

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Ia tidak bisa.

Orang itu pergi tepat tiga tahun setelah pertama kali ia melihatnya. Menyisakkan penyesalan tak terkira di hatinya. Melukainya begitu dalam, hingga sakitnya tak terperi.

Tiga tahun begitu singkat, tapi memori tentang dia dan dirinya begitu banyak, memenuhi semua isi otaknya yang seakan pecah. Terus terputar ulang layaknya kaset rusak. Menghilangkan semua fungsi inderanya. Mematahkan hatinya hingga tak terbentuk lagi. Memupuskan semua... semangatnya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Hidupnya yang tak berarti tanpa dia.

Tanpa Jongin.

Hatinya hancur. Semangatnya hancur. Bersamaan dengan hancurnya karir gemilang yang selama ini ia jaga, ia pertahankan.

Ia dipecat.

Denghan begitu saja karena tak melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar.

Wajar. Ia sedang terguncang. Seseorang yang begitu ia cintai pergi, tanpa bisa ia berbuat apa-apa. Dan ia bahkan lebih memerhatikan perasaannya daripada pekerjaannya itu.

Ia yang dulu telah pergi, mati, bersamaan hilangnya jiwa sosok orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Yang sekaligus cinta yang menghancurkannya.

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Dirinya hanya terdiam di rumah. Memandang fotonya bersama dengan orang itu. Ia tidak pernah bicara setelah itu. Mulutnya seakan bisu.

Ia tak pernah keluar rumah, tak pernah tersenyum, tak pernah menangis―bahkan saat sang ayah yang begitu dia segani berpulang ke sisi Tuhan, ia tak melakukannya.

Dia hanya diam.

Menatap kosong.

Ibunya menjerit, menangis menyalahkan Tuhan mengapa anaknya menjadi seperti ini. Ia memeluk tubuh itu dengan berlinang air mata.

"Seharusnya kamu memang tidak usah jatuh cinta, Sehun…."

Tapi sayang, cinta itu memang tak bisa ditebak. Ia datang dan pergi tanpa kita tahu

**.**

**.**

―o0o―

**.**

**.**

Sosok lanjut usia itu tersenyum miris. Di atas kursi goyang di belakang panti jompo itu, ia masih memeluk foto dirinya dan orang itu. Mengingat kembali ke masa mudanya, yang terlalu ia obsesikan untuk kesuksesan hingga melupakan hal penting bernama cinta. Ah, ia harus meminta maaf pada temannya yang ia singgung saat bercerita tentang kisah cintanya padanya. Ia juga harus membenarkan ucapan teman sekampusnya dulu tentang membuka hati dan mencoba menikmati indahnya cinta. Karena mungkin, dirinya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini jika ia punya pengalaman tentang cinta, tentang patah hati. Tapi ia tidak menyesal. Karena ia tahu itu tidak ada gunanya. Yang sudah berlalu, tidak akan bisa kembali.

Dirinya memejamkan matanya.

_Oh Sehun akan mencintai Kim Jongin selama-lamanya…_

Dan dia menghela napas terakhirnya.

Diatas kursi goyang, memeluk **foto mereka, disinari cahaya matahari senja.**

**FIN**

Author's Note:

Hunkai yang aneh sekali keke~

Ayo, ditunggu komentarnya di kotak review setelah membaca ^^

** W**


End file.
